Electronic display devices have long been configured to display symbols or icons that may be selected by a user in order to access additional information and/or functions on the device. For example, many personal computers utilize software that displays a graphical user interface to the user. This graphical user interface may display a plurality of icons that represent software programs that are available on the computer. To access these software programs, the user selects one of the icons utilizing an input control device (e.g., a cursor control device), such as a mouse, trackball, or touchpad controller, to maneuver a cursor over the icon. The user may then activate the icon by, for example, pressing a button on the input control device. Graphical electronic display devices of this kind enhance the user's ability to efficiently use the features of a particular device.
Graphical user displays are commonly used in conjunction with electronic mapping devices on aircraft. Such electronic mapping devices may use Global Positioning System (“GPS”) technology to display a map of a particular area. Often, these mapping devices also display symbols on the map that represent locations or entities that are of interest in the area. As described above, an input control device, such as a cursor control device, may be utilized to select one of these symbols by positioning a cursor over it and pressing a button on the input control device. For example, an electronic mapping device that is intended for use on an aircraft may display selectable symbols representing airports, other aircraft, vehicles, and/or ships. The pilot, copilot, or other aircraft personnel, may select and activate software in order to obtain important flight information. Sometimes, however, flight conditions may make it difficult for a pilot, copilot, or other aircraft personnel to maneuver the cursor with enough precision to accurately select a particular icon.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus for selecting symbols on a display device that does not require the user to maneuver a cursor precisely over a desired symbol. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.